DESCRIPTION (Principal Investigator's Abstract): Since barbecued foods are increasingly popular both at home and in restaurants, such foods present an elevated health risk to the population from carcinogens found in such products. Barbecued foods are well-known to be higher in carcinogens than foods prepared by alternative cooking methods. Consequently, there is an urgent need for better grilling technology to lower the cancer risk of these foods. The main objective of this research will be to develop a new barbecue grilling technology that lowers the carcinogens in the final product. Grill design tests will be monitored by bioassays and chemical analysis to quantitate the reduction in carcinogens. The population is not likely to use a grill that gives a radically altered flavor and appearance. Therefore, the final test of such a grill would be a normal flavor and appearance as judged to taste panels. The proposed grill would be designed to maximize organoleptic allure, while minimizing the carcinogen exposure to the consumer. Preliminary basting solutions will be formulated to lower carcinogenicity and to make the product more flavorful.